Extremely Cute Face
by Dr. Captain Pepper
Summary: The boxing club captain will do what it take to protect fem-Tsuna's extremely cute face. T for cussing. Cracky/Fluffy.


**Bah!  
><strong>Found something interesting.

I wrote this a while back for Silent-Melody2413 as a gift fic, but ended up giving her something else. Found it rummaging in my completed fics folder lol, and I think it's worthy of being posted.

Honestly, it's fem-tsuna. So it's gonna be a little cracky and the characters will be a little OOC. Well, they are to me anyways. But I think fluffy stuff is OOC lol. But I hope you enjoy.

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 1,844

[I do not own any KHR characters]

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**.Capitano.**

* * *

><p>"Hai, I'm so glad the day is over…"<p>

Tsuna flipped her hair out of her face as she swung her bag over her shoulder, more than happy the day was over; she has never been a fan of school. She's just 'no good' when it comes to school. Despite her obvious bad grades, as well as her natural clumsiness when it comes to sports, she somehow finds herself being hunted by the masses of boys, wanting their own 'no good' girl.

So Tsuna was now trying to sneak out of the classroom, afraid of running into her fan club that formally called themselves 'the good guy who want the no good girl club.' Yeah, it was mouthful… Tsuna couldn't even properly remember the name.

"Ah, I'm almost out of the front door…" She was nervously peeking around the corner. Her exit was only 5 meters away.

"Tsuna-san! There you are!" The gang was behind her, running at full speed.

"HIII!" She was too scared to run.

Before she knew it, all of her aggressive fans were surrounding her, asking to walk her home and help her study for her next test. She tried politely saying no, but it seemed they weren't having it. Luckily, not too far from the scene, was Tsuna's sun guardian, Ryohei Sasagawa, looking for Tsuna to ask her to join his boxing club for the millionth time.

He turned the corner to see his potential recruit, and one of his sister Kyoko's best friends, being harassed by a group of totally un-extreme men. He then looked more, noticing Tsuna's blushed face, the way her body was scrunched in anxiety, and how her voice was trembling to their aggression. Ryohei had never seen his extremely extraordinary boss look so feminine before. He was totally captivated by the way she twiddled her fingers while trying to figure out a way to get out of the situation, and figure the reason why she just bit lip. He didn't understand this was due to her denial attempts not working. Despite that, he had to see more of this extremely cute side of her—he'd put his title as 'The Ultimate Lion Punchinist" on the line for it.

But what could he do? 'I'll beat them all away like a real man… No! I can't scare her! Okay… Then I'll just beat one of them! No! Damn this is hard…" He looked over to see the boys closing in more, one even touching her shoulder suggestively…

"DAMMIT THIS IS EXTREMELY HARD!" He screamed his frustration out unconsciously.

But this worked to his advantage, as he was so loud that Tsuna and all the guys looked over to see Ryohei only 2 meters from them, screaming to himself at the top of his lungs. They all thought that he was crazy officially. All of them but Tsuna, she knew how extreme he was, and he just couldn't help it.

One of the boys said, "We better go, he might try and recruit us if we stay."

The others agreed and scurried behind him quickly, afraid of the boxing club captain who yells at himself. Tsuna was saved. She let out a relieved sigh as she went over to thank him, but had to stop and giggle at the boy who was still angrily lost in his thoughts. 'I wonder what he's thinking about?' She would never admit this, but since his Varia battle with Lussuria, she's had a crush that has grown steadily with time. She's so jealous of his precious Kyoko-chan; Tsuna wants to be precious too.

Opposite of the jealous Tsuna, was her "Ultimate" Ryohei, still trying to figure out a way to scare those stupid boys away. 'Agh! Why can't I just punch one of them!' He looked at his clenched fist, swathed in bandages that only covered his scarred hands that were meant to protect those he cared about. 'I just want to protect her, and protect that extremely cute face.'

"Sasagawa-san?"

Ryohei looked up to Tsuna, who was wearing another cute expression, "Sawada! Where are those guys?"

Tsuna jumped to his overly audible voice, "Uwahh!" She somehow fell on the floor from the surprise, "You scared them off… Thank you for that." She was now wearing an innocent smile.

Ryohei was in heaven from such a cute smile, "Ahh, yeah… I guess I did." He had no idea what the hell he did, but he was damn proud of it.

After a moment of being lost in his pride, and trying to think of a new extreme title for this moment, he realized that Tsuna was picking herself up. "Sawada! Let me help you!" In his attempt to pick her up, he only knocked her back down, but caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hai! Thank you Sasagawa…" Tsuna was blushing from the lack of distance between them.

But oblivious Ryohei noticed nothing, "Are you hurt Sawada? Your face is all red." He almost admitted how cute he thought it was.

"Ah no, I'm fine!" He pushed her away.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF JYUUDAIME!" They look to see Tsuna's puppy dog, Gokudera, running to the rescue.

"HIII!" Tsuna was freaked out, "Calm down Gokudera-kun!"

Ryohei only looked over to him, confused what he was yelling about.

"Get you dirty hands off our Denka-sama! You're making her stupider by your touch stupid freaking lawn head!" Gokudera wanted Tsuna for himself only.

"Gokud—"

"NO WAY! IT'S A MAN'S DUTY TO PROTECT A PRECIOUS WOMAN!"

Tsuna started blushing harder from Ryohei's ignorant riposte. When does that guy ever fully think anything out? It was pure chance that he happened to say something so cool.

"Sasagawa-san…" Tsuna was now thinking she actually had a chance

[WHACK!]

"Uwahh, Reborn!" Reborn had made his usual entrance, smacking Tsuna in the back of the head in his 'Master Pao Pao' outfit.

"Ahh! Master Pao Pao!" His entrance surprised Ryohei and Gokudera, as always.

'What lousy guardians,' thought Reborn.

"It's the job of a Mafia Boss to keep your guardians from fighting." Reborn didn't know any other way to get her out this situation. He wouldn't admit it, but he didn't want Tsuna getting too close to either idiot.

Gokudera took advantage of the comment, "Yeah! SO GET YOUR STUPID HANDS OFF HER LAWN HEAD! I'M THE RIGHT-HAND MAN!"

Ryohei rolled his eyes, "A right-hand man that wouldn't even know what to do with his boss in this situation, stupid octopus head."

He was actually talking about the guys that were harassing her earlier, but Tsuna and Gokudera's minds were totally in the gutter. Tsuna was blushing to the extreme. Reborn could only shake his head to Ryohei's lack of communication skills.

"Geh! What do you know about Jyuudaime!" Gokudera was mad at how this was going.

And Ryohei, in a moment of extreme excitement, squeezed Tsuna close and yelled with all his might, "I KNOW THAT SAWADA IS EXTREMELY CUTE! AND I DEFINITELY MUST GET HER TO BITE HER LIP LIKE SHE DID EARLIER, AND GET HER TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TOO!" Tsuna fainted from the massive nosebleed that escaped her.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later, Tsuna could her conscious rousing in the nurses' office that Ryohei carried her off to after beating Gokudera to a pulp for doing weird things to the boss. It should have been the other way around, but poor Gokudera never gets his chance, or just messes it up somehow. Tsuna definitely has a knack for picking up the socially inept.<p>

She didn't open her eyes, but she could hear Ryohei, Dr. Shamal, and Reborn all in the room, talking about Tsuna. It made her nervous:

Ryohei yelled, "TO EXTREME CRUSHES!" Her face blushed; he likes me!

Dr. Shamal replied, "She is pretty cute… I've definitely got to convince her to let me do an examination of her." She was thinking this would never, ever happen.

Reborn said, "You can try after she gets up, that is, if you can escape death." Reborn was always looking out for his cute pupil.

Ryohei didn't exactly yell this time, but said really loudly, "When is she going to get up! I want to see her act cute again!"

Tsuna didn't want to get up, in fear of the pervy Shamal, but instantly snapped her eyes open when she could feel someone's breath on her.

"Uwahh! Sasagawa-san!" He scared her to the nth degree… breathing on someone is downright wrong—too creepy.

"I knew you were awake, you weren't making anymore grumbling sounds." She was embarrassed.

"Hiii! I was making noises?"

"Yep! And they were cute too!" Always honest Ryohei… Things are looking up for him.

"Ahh.." She looked away with a small smirk on her face, 'he said I was cute…'

Ryohei moved in closer to inspect her; Tsuna bit her lip nervously as she flinched back. She was surprised to see Ryohei's face blush as he now yelled, "SHE BIT HER LIP AGAIN! EXTREME!"

She went bug-eyed, and Ryohei decided to get close to her again. This made her naturally bite her lip again. But this time, Ryohei didn't get as overly excited. Instead, he had a moment of logical, and lucid thought, "Hmmm, so when I get close, she bites her lip… What will happen if I get closer? More cute stuff?"

Tsuna was about to bust out another nosebleed.

And Reborn interjected as his stomach grumbled, 'Tsuna's had enough excitement for one day." Get then jumped on the small bed and smacked her, "Get up. We're going home for dinner."

"Owww! Okay!" She looked up at her idiot crush, to see he was still in thought, but stealing glances at her every few seconds.

"A good boss treats thanks the people that help them in a time of need." And came another smack.

"Oww oww!" She winced as she rubbed the back of her head, then looked over to Ryohei and asked, "Thank you for earlier… Wait what happened to Gokudera-kun?"

Ryohei gave a childish look of satisfaction as he declared; "I showed him that men don't do weird things to girls, with my fists."

"Uwahh! Poor Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera, who was still on his way home and looking pretty rough, let out a small sneeze.

"Don't worry Sawada, I'll protect you from that stupid octopus head." He was still wearing his satisfied expression while staring deeply into her eyes—completely oblivious to the fact that it was he who cause the massacre of a nosebleed. She put his hand on her shoulder, "I, Ultimate Lion Punchinist Ryohei will protect your cute face."

"Uwah! Don't say such embarrassing things so easily Sasagawa-san!"


End file.
